Mobile storage carts for music stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,633 dated Feb. 16, 1982 and 5,495,951 dated Mar. 5, 1996, wherein a frame assembly for supporting a plurality of music stands is provided with castor wheels to render the cart mobile. The frame assembly includes a pair of upper spaced, parallel, longitudinally extending rods and a pair of lower, spaced, parallel, longitudinally extending rods. The lower rods support the base of each music stand, and the column of each stand extends upwardly between the pair of upper rods with the edge of each music desk portion resting on the top surface of the upper rods. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,633, the upper and lower rods are inclined rearwardly so that a maximum number of music stands can be stored on a cart dimensioned to move through relatively small doorways. When loading this cart, a music stand column is inserted between the upper rods at the rear of the cart, and the music stand is allowed to slide downwardly toward the front of the cart until it engages a stop member extending between the upper and lower rods at the lower end portions thereof.
While the mobile storage carts disclosed in the above-noted patents have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by certain disadvantages; namely, while these carts are constructed and arranged to support music stands when not in use, there is no provision for storing the carts while the music stands are in use or when transporting the carts from one location to another.